COMPLETE
by WesternWind
Summary: My version of Edward and Bella's wedding night. I changed it up a bit and added the very mature content. I added it as a separate chapter so it requires some going back and forth. Sorry for the inconvenient format. Still learning!
1. Chapter 1

COMPLETE

**Disclaimer: Of course, none of these characters are mine. They belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. I am attempting to stay true to the characters as she has written them. This is my first attempt at fan fic. I do appreciate any and all constructive criticisms.**

COMPLETE

My wave seemed somehow half hearted. Not enough. How could it be when this could be the last time I would see my parents. Edward was at my side, his arm around my waist as soon as the cars disappeared around the first turn of the long drive.

I tried to blink back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Bella," Edward whispered as he pulled me into a hug.

I tried to speak, but my voice caught and I quickly lost the fight to the tears. Edward gently wiped them away as he kissed my forehead. "This doesn't have to be the end, Bella. There is time..."

I found my voice more quickly this time, dried my eyes, and cut him off. "Edward, please, let's not have this discussion again. I am fine. I know that I have done the best I can by Charlie and Renee. I am just a little overwhelmed right now."

"It has been a long day for you" he whispered in my ear. "Thank you for this, Bella."

Even though I had been reluctant to marry Edward, I had to admit that the day was not the nightmare that I had imagined. Even though my parents weren't fully understanding of my getting married at such a young age, they still came and offered me their support. It seemed that everyone had had a nice day. I had kept my promise; now it was time for Edward to keep his.

"Maybe we should let you get some rest," Edward continued. "If we are going to leave early tomorrow, you will need to sleep tonight. Unless, of course, you'd like to go ahead and leave right now. You can sleep while I drive."

The thought of trying to sleep as Edward raced the car through the night at untold speeds did not relax me at all. "Fat chance. I told you I wanted to spend the night here at your home before leaving. Remember, we have plans for the night," I coyly teased.

Edward's smile made my heart beat just a bit faster. "Our home. And, I haven't forgotten, love" he said as he brushed a loose piece of hair back from my face.

Our home. The words still didn't seem real. "I am where I have always wanted to be, Edward. Let's go in and see your...our family."

"They've all left. You didn't really think they would stay home on our wedding night, did you?"

The thought of six vampires listening in on this night had been of some concern. But, of course, they would have the courtesy to leave.

"I could always call them back if you are uncomfortable being alone with me tonight. I mean, we are not sure how things are going to go," Edward said with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"I trust you completely, Edward, and I am rather happy to be alone with you." The truth was I was a complete bundle of nerves. Not because I feared Edward, but because this was going to be a first experience for both of us. What if I didn't know what to do?

Edward lightly kissed the hollow behind my ear and moved his lips down my throat. "Well then, Mrs. Cullen, let's get you inside."

I grimaced slightly at the thought of being Mrs. anything as Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the house. He paused at the door and kissed me deeply. His lips never left mine as he quickly carried me up to his...our room. By the time he set me down, I was dizzy. I had to remember to keep breathing. Although breathing was not necessary for Edward, I was prone to fainting.

"Here we are," I said, my voice almost breaking with an unexpected nervousness.

Edward took my face into his hands. "No pressure, Bella. We can just spend this night like every other night if you are not ready." He worked those words in as he continued to kiss me leaving me almost unable to stand up.

I rolled my eyes at him. I noticed that my luggage consisting of one suitcase and a small overnight bag had been brought to the room. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit. I think I will need a bit of help with the buttons on the back of this dress, though, since Alice is not here."

"My pleasure," Edward growled lightly as he slowly and tantalizingly undid each button. His cold lips kissed the back of my neck and went a little lower with each button loosened. How was I ever going to get to the bathroom if he kept this up?

"Okay, Edward, I think I can get the rest," I moaned as I tried to pull away from him.

"Really, I can finish it for you, Bella," Edward said in a ragged voice as he again kissed the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine.

I needed to calm myself or I was going to pass out. "I'll be back in a minute," I gasped as I stumbled toward the bathroom grabbing my overnight bag on the way in.

I sat down and tried to regain my breathing. I wanted this to be perfect. My nerves and excitement were getting the best of me. This was the moment I had been waiting for...the reason I agreed to be Edward's wife. But, Edward was so beautiful. I still didn't see what he saw in me. I had spent many nights with Edward, but this was the first time either of us would be so exposed to the other. What if I wasn't what he expected? I noticed a garment bag hanging on the door with a note attached: To, Bella. Love, Alice. :o)

I had let Alice plan every detail of my wedding. I guess she took it upon herself to also plan the wedding night. I unzipped the bag and looked inside. What in world was Alice thinking? Didn't she know it was hard enough to breathe around Edward without having my waist cinched off in what looked like some kind of torture device? It was some sort of lingerie that looked like a corset. Another note was inside the bag: "I knew you wouldn't wear this, but thought I'd leave it anyway just in case you decided to make a change..." I could picture Alice trying to foresee this night and I flushed with embarrassment.

Instead, I opened my overnight bag and took out the simple new pajamas I had bought. I struggled out of my dress. I really could have let Edward loosen just a few more buttons. I slipped the silk camisole over my head and put on the matching shorts. I stood looking at myself in the mirror. Then I had a horrifying thought. Was this too simple; too plain? What if Edward expected me to wear something like what Alice had bought? Would this please him? I glanced again at Alice's purchase. I don't think I could even figure out how to get that on. So, this was my only option other than putting my dress back on. It would have to do.

Though simple, this was much less than I usually wore around Edward. I bought it because it was the deep blue color that he liked so much. But, looking at myself now, I was wondering if even this would be too hard for Edward. I didn't want to push him away. Was this so different from my normal night wear? I usually wore a cotton camisole and pajama pants. So, this should be okay. I was driving myself crazy. Was it enough? Too much?

"Bella, is everything okay?"

How long had I been standing here? "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I took out all the pins and combs holding my hair up and it tumbled down around my face in loose curls. My stomach was fluttering so badly I thought I might be sick. My face was already flushed. I wondered how I would ever be able to walk across the room to the bed the way my knees were shaking.

I took a deep breath and opened the door just a small crack. I saw Edward turn toward the door. He had removed his tie and loosened the first few buttons of his now untucked shirt. He had lit candles all around the room that reflected off the wall of glass and made the whole room glow.

"Are you going to come out?" Edward asked almost in a laugh. "Or am I going to have to come and get you?" he teased.

"Okay." I could barely whisper. I tentatively opened the door. I heard an audible gasp from Edward. Of course, I should not have worried about how I would walk to the bed. Edward had picked me up and carried me there before I could even blink. Edward put me on the bed and laid down over me, careful not to put any weight on me.

"Bella, you are so gorgeous." Edward started to kiss me deeply. There was no caution to him now. He knotted his hands in my hair as he lowered his mouth to my neck. I quickly undid the rest of Edward's shirt and ran my hands over his perfect chest. Edward pulled away briefly and removed his shirt. My heart sounded like it would beat out of my chest.

Edward was on his side next to me and stared deeply into my eyes. The candle light cast the most amazing glow off of his dark amber eyes. "Bella, are you sure?"

"Edward, I have never been so sure about anything in my life."

He put his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. His hands found the bare skin at my waist where my shirt had ridden up sending an electric current through my body. I ran my tongue around the outline of his lips and breathed in his sweet breath. I kissed along his neck and he moaned slightly.

He flipped us over again. I was beginning to appreciate this big bed more and more. I could feel the lean hardness of his body pressed against mine. He continued to kiss me passionately. I ran my hands over his back. He kissed down my throat as his hand toyed with the hem of my shorts and along my thigh. I kept telling myself to just keep breathing. He lowered himself a little and lightly grazed his lips along the exposed skin of my stomach. I heard a deep groan of pleasure. Did that come from me? Or him? Edward was once again by my ear.

"Bella...I'm not sure...I don't know if I can..." I heard the real fear in his voice. I saw the desire in his eyes as well as his conflicting emotions. He wanted this as badly as I did, but didn't trust himself any further.

I pulled him into another deep kiss and moved my hands down his body. "Please, Edward. Please," I begged. "I know that everything will be fine. You love me too much to lose complete control. I know that this will be perfect."

**Adult version insert here - I have added a very mature insert as a second chapter. If you want to read the adult version, please go to Chapter 2 for the lemony stuff and then return here to read the final few paragraphs. If you prefer not to read the more graphic parts, just continue here. By adding the insert, the transitions are a bit awkward, but I think it works out okay. Sorry for the confusing format, but I am new and wasn't really sure if I wanted to put something so graphic out there.**

And, perfect it was. It was as if our bodies had known each other for centuries. We lay quietly on the bed as he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. Edward kept trying to tuck the blanket around me, but I wanted nothing more than to feel my body pressed against his. "You're going to freeze, Bella" he whispered.

"I think I can stand it, Edward." My body was still overheated from our lovemaking and I was enjoying the coolness of his skin. "Of course if I'm bothering you..." I said as I pulled slightly away from him.

He laughed and pulled me back into his arms. "Bella, my love, you could never bother me." He grew quiet again and contemplative. "Bella, I had my doubts about how all of this would turn out. I didn't know if it would work."

I looked up into his exquisite eyes and gave him a smile.

He said, "I should have trusted you more. You know me better than any other person will ever know me. My heart has belonged to you for a long time. But, now every part of me belongs to you. I have not felt this human in almost 90 years. I know that I can never be human again, but this experience has made me complete. No matter what else happens to us, I will remember this moment as the happiest of my existence."

"Edward, I love you more than life itself. I want to spend every night with you for the rest of eternity.

He sighed, "We'll discuss that tomorrow. Maybe you should try to get some sleep now, Bella."

"Ummm hmmmm" I said as I pulled myself on top of him and began kissing him again. "Maybe I can just sleep in the car tomorrow."

He gave me the crooked smile that I loved best. He pulled me tight against his body as his hands started to once again explore. "Maybe that's a good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

COMPLETE ADULT VERSION INSERT

COMPLETE ADULT VERSION INSERT

"Bella, we are going to have to take this very slowly. I only have so much control and I desire you too much," he said.

I should have felt frightened by that statement, but I just wanted him so badly. I really did trust that he could not hurt me. "I have no problem with slow, Edward."

He was back in my arms and kissing me on the mouth with an urgency that I had never felt from him. His hand moved to caress down my side. He moved his mouth to my neck and slowly moved his hand under my shirt. He gently cupped my breast and I held very still until I was sure that I could control myself. My nipples hardened and were pressing into the rough lace at the top of my shirt. Edward lowered his head and slowly touched his tongue lightly to one swollen bud. I almost leapt off the bed as his touch sent an electric charge through my body.

"Edward!" I gasped. "Please don't stop." He had no intention to at this point. His other hand slid under my shirt and he gently massaged one nipple while his tongue continued the slow tease of the other one. I felt the muscles in my groin start to involuntarily contract. With one swift movement, he raised me up and removed my shirt. I did feel a bit self conscious but Edward quickly took back up his slow examination of my breasts with his mouth and I had to expend too much energy on not fainting to be embarrassed. Edward was doing fine with the slow thing, but it seemed to only be creating an aching need for me to have him more quickly.

"Bella, your body is truly fascinating," Edward groaned as he raised his head momentarily to look at me. I pulled his mouth to mine and ran my hands to the top of his waistband. His breath was ragged. "Not yet, my love."

He moved lower until his mouth was at the top of my thigh. He gently put his hands between my legs. My legs opened by their own accord to allow him access. He slowly kissed my inner thigh. "Bella, Bella, Bella..." he whispered over and over with every breath he took.

I realized that I was holding my breath. I exhaled as he finally allowed his hand to slip inside my shorts. He rubbed one finger slowly against my opening. I don't remember moving, but I suddenly realized that my shorts were not on my body anymore. I didn't know if they were even in one piece anymore. Edward now inserted two of his long, cold fingers into me. I could feel the wetness and heat envelop his fingers. He very slowly moved his fingers in and out; in and out. The rhythmic motion was intoxicating and despite my best efforts to be still, I found myself moving my hips up to meet his hand. Just when I thought I could not take any more, he again lowered his mouth and his tongue found my enlarged, swollen clit.

I grabbed his hair into my hands. I didn't even recognize my own voice as the moans escaped my mouth. "Edward, wait! Stop!" I tried to plead. But, it was too late. A series of small earthquakes shook between my legs. My muscles repeatedly tightened around Edward's fingers and I could do nothing but lie there and try to breath.

Finally Edward slid back up the bed so that he was lying beside me. I could tell by his smirk that he was quite pleased with himself. He remained quiet and played with my tousseled hair while I tried to compose myself. "Bella, love, you look like a wild cat," he purred.

"Edward," I started angrily. "That was so unfair! I did not want this to happen like that. I wanted us to..."

"Shhhhh, shhhh," he said as he laid a finger to my lips. "Let me try to explain. I _do _want to take the next step with you. But, since the night I agreed to try this, I have worried about not pleasing you."

"Well, you shouldn't have worried about that."

Edward smiled again, obviously proud of what he was just able to accomplish. "Bella, I am not sure exactly what to do next. I don't know how my body will work with yours. Or if it will work." He looked solemn now. "I still want to try, so don't be upset. However, in case this next step doesn't work out, I didn't want this night to be a complete disappointment for you. I wanted you to experience that feeling of pleasure in a human way." He gave me a sly smile now.

"Okay." That was pretty much all I could give as a response because his hands were moving up and down my body from my neck, between my breasts and down my stomach threatening closer and closer to that sweet spot. "You are distracting me again, Edward," I smiled, already over my brief anger that he really had not lived up to his end of the bargain.

This time I joined in the body kissing. I ran my hands over his chest and found his nipples just as hard as mine. I took one into my teeth and bit gently as I circled it with my tongue. Edward tensed, but in pleasure. "Bella, now that is what is not fair. You get to use your teeth."

I moved my hand down to his waist and undid the button on his pants as I continued kissing down his cold, hard stomach. Edward was very still. I urged him to help me remove his pants. And, then there he was in his entire naked splendor. He looked like a sculpture of a Greek god. I looked into his eyes to get the reassurance to move ahead. I lowered my hands and put them around his penis. I stroked him lightly the same way I did his arm that first time in the meadow. I didn't move from his hungry eyes. His penis grew large and erect. I gasped a bit wondering how I would be able to fit all of him inside my body.

"Ahhh, Bella, that feels so good," he moaned. I increased my grip and moved a little faster. Edward's sounds indicated that he was enjoying it. I then lowered my own mouth to him and took in the head of his penis. Again, Edward went very still, but did nothing to stop me. I moved slowly with my mouth and let my hands continue to work him up and down.

Very quickly, he sprang up and flipped me over so that he was on top of me again. "You can not imagine how badly I want you," he said as he started kissing me deeply again.

"Yes, I can imagine because I want you just as badly," I whispered.

He found my nipple with his mouth as one hand found my center again. I, too, kept my hands on him, fearful to let him go. He moved his hands until he could tell that I was ready. "Bella, we will have to go very slowly now. I know this might hurt a little for you. I want to try not to hurt you at all. But, you know it is so important that I stay in control of myself."

I nodded that I understood. My legs opened and my knees pulled up to allow him access in between my legs. He slowly guided the head of his penis into my opening. He stopped. I looked at him encouragingly." He moved in a little deeper. Then my traitorous body betrayed us both. My hips suddenly jumped up and ground fully onto him. I screamed out at the sudden feeling of fire inside me as my insides stretched to accommodate him. I heard Edward take in a sharp breath and then he was frozen. "I'm so sorry, Edward" was all I could mumble.

He laughed slightly. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'm fine. It does hurt but I think it will be okay once we start moving again. I guess that's another Oops moment from me."

"I expected that it would go something like that with you. I knew it would be either attack me or faint. So I was somewhat prepared for your reaction. I'm glad it was attack," he teased. He started moving ever so slightly and slowly.

I tensed as the pain increased initially. "Still okay," I assured him. Steadily the pain lessened and I started to feel intense pleasure from the fullness of having him inside me.

Edward was kissing me in a way that made me light headed, and I could only give myself over to him completely. Then he stopped!

"Oh, Edward," I groaned. He was obviously enjoying this torture that he was putting me through.

"Bella, love, you are so enticing. But, I think we will be safer if you are on top."

I didn't care what position he wanted so long as he kept going. He effortlessly flipped us over again without breaking our connection. I took him in fully now. I groaned with how good it felt. Edward pushed my head up so that he could kiss my neck as his fingers pinched my nipples slightly. I started moving up and down. I straightened up so that I was more sitting on top of him. He used one hand to slowly help me with my movements as his other hand again found my engorged clit. We moved together as one. Edward gazed at me with his eyes on fire. We quickly picked up the pace. I felt the sensation start to build inside of me once more. This time, I felt the muscles in my feet tighten and a tingling sensation started up my legs.

"Edward!" I pleaded. He grabbed both hands around my hips and thrust himself in deeply, but still not too forcefully. I arched my back as I felt the spasms coming. My vision blackened for a moment and I saw hundreds of little pin pricks of light as my body exploded into a convulsion of orgasm.

Edward groaned with his own pleasure and I felt his penis throb inside of me as he reached his own climax. He continued moving until he was spent and then slowed down our motion. For some reason, my muscles kept contracting ever so slightly. This caused him to laugh. "It tickles," he protested as I gave him a look.

I reluctantly moved off him and joined him in the laugh. It was ridiculous how weak my legs felt.

"Bella, I could not have dreamed of anything more perfect," he laughed as he pulled me into his ever protecting arms.

Pick up with PG version of story.


End file.
